1. Field of Use
This invention relates to display apparatus and more particularly to apparatus which facilitates the maintenance of computer equipment.
2. Prior Art
In general, conventional computer equipment includes sets of printed circuit boards which plug into a number of mounted connectors. To facilitate fault detection or equipment failures, indicator circuits are connected to various points within the printed circuit boards for displaying on a visible panel to operator personnel.
It has been found that in order for operator personnel to be able to view such indications, they have to be seated close to the computer equipment. Additionally, more circuits are required to be added to the computer equipment to connect the indicator circuits to visual light circuits associated with such display panels. Even when this is done, operator personnel must be close to the panel to view such indications because the normal light intensity is usually not strong enough to be viewed at any distance. Furthermore, unless the indications can be viewed at normal eye level in a direct line, an operator may still not be able to detect such indications.
The above disadvantages are magnified when several points within a printed circuit board are required to be displayed. In many instances, the printed circuit boards are positioned near ground level and the points to be displayed are so obstructed that indicator light circuits cannot be directly connected to such points for operator viewing. Accordingly, it becomes quite costly in terms of circuit board space, connectors and circuits to provide for the display of such points.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus for facilitating maintenance and use of computer equipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide display apparatus for use with computer equipment which displays indications important to diagnosis of failures and errors with a minimum of complexity and cost.